


Maybe I'm Amazed.

by humbug_lovebug, yvette_cigarette



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Concerts, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Paul McCartney and Wings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humbug_lovebug/pseuds/humbug_lovebug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvette_cigarette/pseuds/yvette_cigarette
Summary: Alex and Miles attend a Paul McCartney concert <3
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Maybe I'm Amazed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab brought to you by Donnie and Yvette, lots of angst and the usual unrequited love between these bois. Plus they bum ❤ we had so much fun writing it, and hope you enjoy 💞

As Alex sized himself up within the frame of his full-length mirror, the sigh of the breeze outside his bedroom window groaning in the trees, the young lad had but one thought on his mind: he was about to attend his  _ first _ live concert. 

He can still hear the barely contained hysteria in Miles’ giddy voice when he’d taken Alex aside a month ago. Class was in and they were naturally out; tucked behind the water tanks with their cigarettes and visible breaths. It was an unspoken tradition to wag Monday’s first period should one of them have a memento from their weekend to share with the other. 

They’d usually make for their usual sanctuary by B block, light up and chat an hour away, sleepy weekend eyes and words, throaty laughs and index fingers over lips to shut the other up when the joke landed a little too well.

So naturally, Alex was a little thrown off, turning a pretty pink, when Miles had grabbed him by either shoulder and gotten in his face with those hazel eyes and million-watt smile, going on about  _ ‘getting the tickets’.  _

And of course, once the penny dropped, and the name  _ Paul Mcartney _ had left Miles’ lips, Alex’s own had parted, his cigarette falling free as he gaped openly, his body seizing up in shock. 

Now he only wished it hadn’t been a school night that the milestone had been booked. Although Alex was well adept in the routine of sneaking out while his parents slept, he did have that history paper due tomorrow. A third proof-read never went astray…

He sighed, looking over his ebon-denim ensemble he’d picked out a week in advance; the Chelsea boots Miles had gifted him for his 18th, the arguably too-tight jeans - the same shade as his black jacket, a thick scarf snaked into the lapels. 

He hadn’t slept a wink the night before, he doubted Miles had either. 

Then, as if on cue, there Miles was: scaring a yelp out of Alex as the window behind him in his reflection slid open. Miles’ spider legs came first, before his leather-clad figure ducked inside. 

Alex turned, gasping when Miles’ ankle caught on the window seal. The younger lad nearly saved himself on the soft corner of Alex’s bed, but instead hit the new carpet Alex’s Mum had just put in with a cursed,  _ ‘balls!’ _

Alex covered his mouth and braced himself for the sound of his father’s groggy, grumpy footsteps. 

Miles scoffed from the floor, where he rubbed his knee sorely, _ “‘oh no, _ Miles, you’ve fallen, can I help yeh up?’ Oh sure Alex, wot a good mate ye are to me-”

“Shhhut up.” Alex hissed, silently pulling Miles up with an eye on his bedroom door - littered with The Strokes banners. They’re both hand in hand as they stare at the door. Alex releases a sigh of relief when not a peep sounds other than Miles’ breath beside him.

“Yeh know for a guy with the legs of a fookin’ ballerina, yer sure are bloodeh graceless.” 

“And for a young lad about to sneak out to his first concert yeh sure are rather pissy.” 

They break into whispered chuckles and release hands, the anxiety of being caught simmering down as Miles’ words sink into Alex’s mind. His first concert. Sneaking out with Miles Kane. Seeing Paul Mccartney live. 

Miles tapers down his blinding grin, “yeh ready, then?” leaning in for his perfunctory kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Doors open at eleven an’ we got a hell of a drive.” He says, moving over to the mirror to run a hand through his hair.

Alex swallows, blinking at the open bedroom window before turning to watch Miles fuss over a Wings pin he’s clipped to his jacket. 

“Yes. Yes, m’ready. You?”

Miles rotates and shakes his head as if in disbelief over the entire concept of their night, staring down at the carpeting which Alex spilled ramen on two nights ago, but it was always there if his mum asks. 

They grin at each other and Miles nods, grabbing Alex’s hand as he makes for the window again. Alex goes willingly, hooking his bag over his shoulder and accepting Miles’ hand as they crawl out of his bedroom window and into their adventure. 

-

Miles had parked a bit of a distance down the road from the house, so not to seem suspicious and alert Alex’s parents to their escape. The twig thin boys struggle to scale down the large tree next to Alex’s window, clunking as they hit each branch and swearing under their breath. As Miles rests on the highest branch near his window, he attempts to ever so gently shut the squeaky window, only helping amplify the sound further as he starts and soon stops.

“Can you close it any louder?” Alex calls as quietly as he can from the ground tauntingly.

Fearful of the sound seeming peculiar and waking his parents, he decides to just quickly slam it to avoid further noise, doing quite the opposite and seeming louder than shutting it slowly. Miles cringes and freezes, waiting for the door in the bedroom to swing open and for David Turner to catch the boys in their escape. Frozen for just a few seconds, Miles soon realizes that they’re free of capture and begins scaling further down the tree, meeting Alex on the ground with a thud.

“Where’s the car?” Alex whispers, peeking round to the front driveway curiously. Miles smiles, finally starting to relax.

“Down the block, didn’t wanna cause a disturbance,” he says, strolling down the driveway, Alex in tow.

Once they made it a few houses down, he could hear Alex breathe a sigh of relief, and their exciting plans finally hit Miles full force. His heart was pounding with anticipation, at the idea of finally seeing McCartney live and having Alex there with him and being able to give him his first concert experience. His Alex. He grabs Alex’s hand as they stroll the empty street to the car, interlocking their fingers as he begins humming “Flaming Pie.” Alex giggles when he recognizes the tune, swinging their interlocked hands boldly and lengthening their stride as he hums along. 

They were both soon walking like fools and giggling like school girls as they reached the car, eagerly climbing in. Alex tosses his bag in the back seat before noticing what Miles had for them on the floor of his passenger seat. Miles cracks a smile as Alex picks up and examines one of the beers, begging to be opened. The boys were no stranger to alcohol, as they’d been drunk together on a few occasions, legally only recently.

“Thought I’d um, get some celebratory drinks for the occasion,” Miles chuckles, starting the car, “go ahead an’ start without me if ye want.”

“Ye sure, Mi? We can always start together when we get there,” Alex asks, his doey brown eyes eyeing Miles sweetly. Miles felt himself melt inside as he nodded at the boy, the rickety older car carrying them off to their exciting night as Alex pops the cap off the first of many drinks to come.

-

The crisp night breeze nips at Alex’s cheeks as he leans out the window, the fingers of one hand curled over the unrolled windowsill, his beer wrapped by the other. 

He’s drunk on the air as it sifts from earthy and soft to acrid and sharp, sounds of the city crinkling and glittering as Miles curses indirect road signs. 

“Oh sod it! Sod it to hell.” Alex hears the younger groan through his teeth, making for a redirecting roundabout. 

Alex chuckles around the sip of his beer, wrapped around a fuzzy silliness as Miles flips him off and makes the correct turn. 

Once the distance between the lads and the venue becomes smaller and smaller, they’re all grins, cackles and bouncing knees as they speculate and set bets on MCcartney’s setlist - twenty quid says he doesn’t play “Blackbird.” They tuck the bills into the glove box. 

Arriving, parking, wristbands wrapped around them - it all passes by like a blurred, surreal prologue, like they’ve both been holding their breaths for the last 18 years. Alex knows it’s mutual when Miles grabs his hand and they cross the strip to the amphitheatre, their fingers linked and trembling excitedly, they’re grins painful. 

They easily steal a spot, sitting over a raggy blanket Miles had snagged, met by the sounds of anticipatory chatter and thickly lit darts - thick, grassy and oh so McCartney. 

“We’re here...we’re fookin ‘ere, Mi.” Alex breathes, his doe eyes round, pupils yawning at the sight of the scene before them. 

He grins and snorts a hearty chuckle when Miles simply pulls him in to mess up his hair, and squeezes his arm when the house lights shift, and the whole world goes quiet. 

-

They're a six-pack of beer and two enthralling sets to the wind when Miles declares he's off to the car for the second pack. 

"B-but," Alex hiccups, reaching up for Miles from the raggy blanket to tug his jacket hem. "You'll miss it, y-you'll miss - I'll miss you." He whines, frowning up at his friend. 

"Oh rubbish, he's on a break an' we're out of refreshments, aye?" Miles chuckles, swatting Alex's vining hands off playfully. "Oh don't look at me like tha'. Be back in a joost a flash, laa." He burps under his hand. Alex's eyes are too drunk on the chestnut of Miles' hair to offer further protest.

With Miles' absence, Alex unhurriedly grows more aware of the bodies around them. The pull-top cans, the smoggy joints between fingers, the airy evening...and a slowly blinking set of eyes on him. 

They called to him like a promise that he was the right brand of normal, that he hadn't spent all night wondering if Miles would ever inch closer to him. The girl was almost as beautiful as the feeling of being watched like  _ that,  _ of being wanted purely for the presence of Alex. 

It seemed like a breath between that met gaze, and the bird's hot pink nails indenting his arms where she held him close by some hidden alcove, tasting like cheap beer and the stinging urge to be someone else for a beat. 

His intoxication smudged what he usually tokened as his conscience; thoughts of Miles and concerts, of beer and cig butts, of eighteen and the welcome mat which life seemed to never have rolled out for him. 

He was just a lad at a concert, as lost as the next lovestruck wanker. 

-

Miles stumbles back into the venue, laughing drunkenly at his own two stumbling feet as he makes his way back to their spot. He’s already had such a fun time, drinking, laughing, and trying to sing along to McCartney but only slurring the words in unison with his favorite person. His cheeks warmed as he thought of him, Alex’s cute smile and the way he beamed at him when the full realization of where they were hit him. He wished the night would never end, the way they drunkenly held each other, snuggling a bit closer than normal. Maybe it was just the beer, but it just felt so comfortable, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he indeed had feelings for his dear friend.

_ Naw, it’s just the beer, _ Miles tries to shake off,  _ Right? _

He had reached his destination, setting the beer on the ground next to their crumpled blanket, noticing the disappearance of his friend. Fear starts coursing through his veins as he’s worried Alex has disappeared or been carted off, and he quickly tosses his head around in search of him. He starts hurriedly running around, calling for him.

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night... _

He could hear McCartney starting up his set again, opening with a classic favorite, “Blackbird.” Other than the fleeting thought of their bet, Miles barely notices as he searches in vain for his friend.

And that’s when he sees them, stopping him in his tracks.

They were off a bit by some of the drink tents, a barely hidden alcove with people milling about by and past them just ignoring them. Miles’ heart is in his throat, mouth suddenly very dry as he watches some random bird snog his best friend, and not very well. Her hands are all over Alex,  _ his _ Alex, cheap pink acrylic nails digging into his arms, sides, and places that flared Miles’ irritation. His mouth had fallen open without even realizing it as she kissed down his neck, Alex’s eyes opening, nibbling his lip as he locked eyes with Miles. Miles’ lip was quivering as adrenaline rushed through him, and he turned and ran off like he’d seen nothing.

_ Take these broken wings and learn to fly... _

Hot tears stream down his cheeks as he runs, outside the venue and collapsing against the gate. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way? Why was his heart... _ aching? _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise… _

Why was that cheap looking bird snogging Alex?  _ His _ Alex?

_ No, no, I can’t think like that,  _ he thinks, shaking his head, _ He’s not mine... _

He sighs, brushing away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming, choking back a quiet sob.

_ Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly... _

He finally picks himself up, dusting himself off, brushing away the last tears, forcing his emotions and the ever growing bile down his throat. He was just drunk and emotional, it was just some random bird, and Alex was an attractive guy, he could have anyone. He forces out a breath, mustering up the strength to walk back into the venue.

_ Into the light of the dark black night… _

The crowd roars with applause as Miles makes his way back to their place on the grass, collapsing on the crumpled blanket and cracking open another cold one, trying to enjoy what was left of the concert and brushing back the last tears he refused to let fall, and ignore that aching feeling in his heart that he felt for his best friend.

-

Peeling himself from the long lashed stranger was easy for Alex once it was obvious that the look on Miles’ face was burned into his eyelids forever. 

He’d felt his legs burning to bolt after his friend the moment Miles had turned his back, but a sense of shame had gripped him like the nameless bird’s hold on his shoulders, seizing him where he stood; guilty, nauseous and not even a bit revved by the girl.

He could blame the booze, but he knew his pride was the sole culprit. 

Alex leaves the stranger with balled fists in his jacket pockets. There’s a bitter taste in his mouth surely licked from the girl’s lips, and a knot of anxiety, only tightening in his gut as he makes for Miles.

His back faces Alex and he drinks his beer and gazes upon McCartney’s spectacle. The sight of the lad nearly kills him - how can he just sit there looking so beautiful when Alex is  _ dying _ here?

He clears his throat around the uncomfortable urge to throw himself at Miles feet like they’re in some off Broadway musical, instead taking up his spot beside Miles and popping the tab of another beer open. He takes a sip, Miles doesn’t move; watching McCartney contently. 

He swallows, staring down at his drink. “I miss owt?” He’s pretending nothing’s gone amiss, as if ignoring the double ended knife might mend their pair of wounds. 

He feels Miles stiffen.  _ So playing it off as nowt were a pretty dick move, then. _

Miles shrugs one shoulder, taking a final sip of his drink before crippling the can between his slender fingers, setting it down between them with the others. 

Alex frowns at the pile and then up at Miles, who leans into his bent knees, undividedly regarding the marvel on stage. His heart flutters when a high note on Paul’s part pulls a grin from Miles, but it breaks when that smile drops as Alex comments on his wondrous sound. It stings him, and so he ejects himself - electing to join Miles in the cold shoulder, zipping his lip and letting McCartney fill their silence.

...It only takes two songs before Alex’s so-called resolve expires, and he’s shaking his head, turning where he sits cross-legged to huff up at his friend. 

“Alreyt,  _ wot’s _ up yer arse, Mi?” He sighs, biting back the suspicion he’s already unfurled within the passed moments of silence between the pair; you don’t fall for a lad without learning his tells. Especially a lad like Miles - the lovely, open, daft ones that wear their hearts on their sleeve. The ones for loving, the ones for life, the ones you don’t ditch for some girl-

“Fookin pardon?” Miles snaps, his elegant brows pressing into a harsh frown. 

Alex’s head cocks back, unprepared for the receipt in attitude, but refuses to back down when he has Miles’ attention at last. 

“I said.” He groans, shaking his head as his eyes peirce downward, “yer acting daft, yer...ruining the night.” It’s out there before he can swallow it back.

Miles’ eyes widen and he scoffs, shaking his head in a mimic of Alex, a dejected smile curling his lips. “That’s joost,” he nods, pulling his cigarette case from his jacket pocket, “that’s joost bloody perfect, Al.” He drops the lighter before cursing, flicking it under his ciggie. 

Alex furrows his brows as he watches Miles light up. He could call it a cruel twist of fate when, as he opens his mouth, Paul speaks up: announcing his thanks, his adoration for the lively crowd, and a few cracks on the earthy aroma in the air. 

Alex tastes guilt, feels it in the back of his throat as Miles stands and applauds McCartney with everyone. Alex of course echoes the rest of the crowd, rising to whistle for the Beatle - feeling his heart drop with everyone else’s when the older musician leaves the stage.

“Reyt.” Miles sighs beside him, running a hand through his hair before he squashes the cigarette out under his boot. “Long ride ‘ome.” And with that, he collects up their trash in the shopping back they’d come in, rolling up their blanket - Alex stumbling off it - and ticking his head towards the exit. 

Alex collects himself and follows soon after Miles. His mind knotting, unresolved emotions and a budding apology burning to burst.

He rights his scarf and paces up to Miles’ strides, making stiffly for the car.

This conversation isn’t over.

-

Miles tosses the last of their cans in the trash as he makes his way out the gates, Alex at his heels, but he barely notices. He’d sobered up quite quickly since catching a glimpse of the snogging spectacle, even the last beer he’d had in the last hour of the show had done him no good. They both climbed wordlessly into the car, speeding off before the crowd had managed to fully spill out.

_ Yer acting daft, yer...ruining the night. _

The words were on replay in his skull, and part of him really wanted to sock alex in the mouth for saying it, but he knew it wouldn’t do anyone any good. His foot presses down harder on the accelerator as his irritation grows, but he barely notices. Did he really even have a right to be mad with Alex? It was just some random girl, some random, drunken makeout session, and it’s not like Alex was even his anyways so he had no right to be angry with him for just snogging this nameless bird. 

_ But Al shouldn’ ‘ave left me an’ scared me like tha- _

“Mi, you’re goin’ really fast mate, ease up the lead foot a bit?”

Alex had managed to snap him out of his irrational conscience, and he quickly eases up the accelerator and brakes to lose some speed. Last thing he needed was a copper on his arse with some alcohol still left in his system.

“S-Sorry, distracted.”

“N-No Mi, I should be the one sayin’ sorry.”

Alex sighs, and Miles catches a glimpse of him slumped in his seat, the streetlights illuminating his depressed figure in quick flashing successions like old fashioned film. His heart ached to see him look like this, he couldn't stand to continue his cold shoulder.

“Al, love, is fine-”

“No, Mi, it isn’t. I abandoned yeh an’ scared yeh into thinkin’ summat ‘appened to me. I shouldn’ of left jus’ to snog some random bird.” He heard sniffles and momentarily turned his attention to Alex, a few tears spilling from his eyes. Miles’ heart was beating rapidly as he instantly took his hand, interlocking their fingers and giving his trembling hand a light squeeze. “Yeh didn’ ruin the night, I did-”

“Yeh didn’ ruin the night, Al,” Miles chuckles, squeezing his hand again. “I ain’t yeh mum an’ shouldn’t ‘ave gotten so worked up an’ given yeh the cold shoulder about it. It was a great show.”

Alex smiles, wiping away the last few tears that managed to escape. He leans against Miles’ arm while he drives, laying their entwined arms on the center console. Miles chuckles at a sudden thought of their speculation bet before the show.

“An’ ‘ey, I got 20 quid outta the night.”

He could practically hear Alex rolling his eyes as he sighed jokingly, both the boys relaxing as the tensions of their argument dwindled.

They make it back to Alex’s house within the hour, nearing 2am. Miles parks his distance down the block along the empty street as he’d done before, the boys walking hand in hand again like goofs down the street, no longer drunk on beer but only each others’ presence. They exchange giggles and whispers until Alex’s house comes into view, Miles’ heart beating rapidly out of his chest with no desire to say goodbye.

“Can I walk yeh to the window at least?” Miles asks, thankful for the darkness to hide his blush. Alex only nods as he immediately drags him along to the looming tree by his window. Both boys scale the tree, thankfully only making some noise as they reach the branch closest to Alex’s window. They peer in, looking for Alex’s disappointed parents in fear, only to be greeted with an empty room. They both breathe a unison sigh of relief, Alex quickly sliding the window open and climbing in.

“So ‘ow were yeh first concert?” Miles whispers with a satisfied smile, leaning into the window, elbows propping up his chin.

“It were a hell of an experience.”

Miles smiles, pleased with the end result of the evening, leaning in to give Alex his goodbye cheek kiss, Alex swiftly turning his head from eyeing his door, not realizing that’s what he was doing. Their lips instantly connect in an accidental kiss, lasting only a mere few seconds before Miles realizes his mistake. The electricity between them magnifies tenfold in those few seconds, Miles cheeks burning bright with blush as he stutters for an apology.

“I-I’m sorry Al I didn’t mean ta-”

But he was cut off when Alex’s lips met his again, tasting of full intention and no accident. They were a match that had been struck, a flame burning dangerously and beautifully bright. Their lips move in sync as if they had done this a million times before, Alex’s hand cupping Miles’ face. 

Their lips soon part again, for breath and a moment to take in what they had just done. They stared in awe at each other, but Miles knew what both of their eyes read: hunger for more. He wordlessly climbs into Alex’s room, barely graceless but he could care less as he had only one goal and he’d be damned to let a bloody window stop him. Their lips soon crash again as they now tightly hold each other, arms snaking around each others’ torsos and tongues sliding into mouths with warm welcomes. Miles soon finds himself pressed against the wall, Alex fisting his hair in one hand with the other pressing firmly to the small of his back.

It was as if Miles’ wildest dreams came true in the span of only a few minutes, and he already knew he was doing a better job than the random bird had done. It was all so sudden, a sexually charged throe, he was so afraid to push things further as it was shocking to have gotten this far. But he dared and ventured further.

Miles moves one hand to palm Alex’s crotch, finding something very hard pressing against his jeans. Alex shivers at his touch, moaning slightly into Miles’ mouth as he continues to rub against him. Alex’s lips soon move to kiss along his neck, sucking and nibbling his way up and down his collarbone.

“ _ More _ ,” Miles whispers, begging to be touched. Alex breathes heavily against his neck, stopping momentarily to gazing his innocent eyes up at Miles.

“Do you...do you wanna do this Mi?”

His mouth was suddenly very dry, maybe because Alex had licked every inch of saliva out of it, but he managed to whisper.

“I  _ want _ you, I  _ need  _ you.”

It was all Alex needed to hear, he soon had Miles gripped by his shirt, pressing him into the bed, climbing on top of him.

“We gotta be quiet though. Me parents are sleepin’ right down the hall,” he whispers, leaning close to his ear, tongue tracing his lobe, making Miles shiver, his pants already extremely claustrophobic and only growing tighter. Alex notices this, and only draws out the agony. “‘Ow long ‘ave yeh wanted me, Mi?”

His breath is shaky, watching Alex on top of him pulling off his scarf, jacket, and shirt and tossing them all to the floor.

“S-Since the day I met yeh, Al…”

He leans down again, his fingers caressing Miles’ face as he gently kisses him again, biting his lip quickly before pulling away again, blushing.

“I’ve...neva been wif a guy before, Mi...”

“I ‘aven’t either…”

Miles had only ever been with one other girl before, but it had been an awkward encounter in endeavours to gain experience and had not ended well. Alex's breathing had become shaky and shallow as he leans his forehead against Miles’ before grinding his hard on against his own through their layers of denim. Miles let out a soft whimper, earning a soft smile from Alex.

“Well...we can figure this out togetha?”

Miles nods, his hand moving again to palm Alex through his pants unexpectedly, earning him a moan in return.

“Togetha.”

Alex soon helped Miles slide his jacket off followed by his shirt, both moving slow and calculated as they made their way into uncharted territory. Miles lays back more on Alex’s full-size bed, laying back against the pillows as Alex towers above him, hands starting to fidget with the lad’s belt. 

Miles’ heart was hammering out of his chest, still trying to process if this was real as Alex slides his trousers down his ankles and throws them to the ground, leaving Miles only in boxers. Alex is red in the face, biting his lip as he touches Miles’s hard cock through the thin fabric, earning him a deep pleasured sigh. He leans forward to kiss Miles again as he strokes him through the fabric, keeping a slower steady pace with his hand. Miles is already whimpering as their lips collide again, starting to writhe at Alex’s touch.  


“ _ Fuck _ , oh Al-”

He breathes in small whispers in between the kiss, and before long, Alex begins to move his mouth lower again, kissing and suckling on his neck, down past his collarbone, and leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach. Once he reaches the edge of his boxers, Alex slides the elastic down past his waist, tossing them to the ground to join the rest of their unneeded garments. 

His hand was soon grasping hold of Miles’ fully erect cock, pumping his hand in a steadily growing rhythm and sliding his mouth along the tip. Every flick of his tongue and stroke of his hand sent chills up Miles’ spine, causing him to buck his hips slightly and pushing himself deeper into Alex’s mouth. But the boy barely reacts and continues his nasty deed, only stopping when he needs to breath some minutes later. Miles was already caked in sweat by this point and nearing the point of an orgasm, but he wanted to make this last.

“Le’s change spots, Al,” he whispers, sitting up next to him and fiddling with the boy’s belt. He lays Alex back flat on the mattress as he mirrors what Alex had done to him, discarding his jeans and belt, quickly followed by his boxers. His hand was then wrapped tightly around Alex’s throbbing member, replicating the pumping rhythm he’d done for him. Alex’s eyes rolled back, sliding shut as his fingers dug into the blankets sporadically, struggling to control his lust. Miles then climbed on top of him, kissing his neck and leaning closer to his ear as Alex whimpers, feeling a strange, dominating thought rise in his mind, and he was speaking before he could catch his tongue.

“Yer all mine...and I bloody intend on showing yeh…” his grip on Alex’s member had tightened some, his pace quickening. Alex’s breath hitches as Miles licks up from the base of his throat to behind his ear, biting hard on his earlobe. He releases the boy from his grip, sighing for a breather and all dominance he held seconds ago dissipating some. “Do you erm...want to...actually fuck Al?”

Alex nodded much faster than Miles had anticipated, biting his lip cutely, “I erm…’ave some lube an’ condoms in one a me drawers.”

Miles turned a dark shade of crimson and jumped up quickly to sift through the few drawers Alex had, finding them almost immediately. He let out a shaky breath, nerves wracked and nothing else on his mind other than the here and now, needing Alex’s ass  _ here _ on his cock  _ now _ . He rips open the condom, sliding it on, glancing back over to Alex’s peering eyes as he watches him, having turned over to lay on his stomach. Miles then moved to position himself on the bed, lubricating his fingers in much more lube than necessary before slipping one inside of the boy. Alex utters a small gasp at the sudden sensation before it turns into a whimper as Miles begins to thrust his finger in and out, slowly at first.

“M-More Mi-”

He simultaneously began jerking himself off whilst fingering the boy, putting more force behind the thrust and adding a second finger, matching that with his own rhythm. It had almost become too much to bear before Alex finally began begging for more.

“F-Fuck me Mi, p-please f-fuck me…”

He whimpered to Miles like an animal broken into submission, and at the boy’s command, Miles began lubing his throbbing cock, letting out a shaky sigh.

“J-Jus’ promise you’ll tell me if nuffin ‘urts or if yeh wanna stop.”

Alex nodded quickly in response. Miles slowly presses his tip to the boy’s entrance, Alex whimpering slightly as he pressed further. The sensation was incredible, and became almost overwhelming once he began slowly thrusting. Alex’s hand immediately moved to cover his own mouth as he released the most unholy of moans, attempting to muffle the sin from his parents’ ears. Miles was trying his damnedest to cover his own, but dear god was it hard as he started to thrust harder and faster. Alex’s knuckles had become white from gripping the blankets so hard as Miles filled him with some of the greatest pleasure either of the boys had ever felt. 

“Miles-  _ oh god Miles _ -” Alex was barely able to whisper.

Miles soon flipped him over, grabbing him harshly by the shoulders as he continued to thrust, enjoying every contorting expression on Alex’s face as they both neared ecstasy. Alex clawed and tore at Miles’ biceps as they held him in place, leaving deep scratch marks and impressions in his rough skin.

“I’m-I’m close Al-”

“M-Me too-”

With a final deep thrust, Miles came _ hard,  _ the ecstasy of his orgasm washing over him like he’d been hit by an ocean wave. He collapsed on top of Alex, who soon followed, spilling all over his own stomach. They were a panting, sweaty mess as their eyes rose to meet once again. Eyes focused on nothing but each other, Miles’ fingertips brushing lightly against Alex’s tender pink cheek before moving to brush a sweaty tangle of hair from his forehead. He couldn’t help but kiss him again ever so lightly, tired and swollen lips brushing in a small sensual kiss before laying his head on Alex’s chest, lulled into relaxation by the matched beating of their hearts.

He wanted to say something, he wanted to scream into the night and proclaim his ever growing love for his dear friend, but in the end he only whispered it, from chapped, lust stained lips.

“I love you, Al.”

-

He could’ve easily missed it, or pretended he had; but of course Alex heard Miles. Those words punctuated years of longing, of loving with a kind of love that you don’t grow out of. 

“Love you,” he breathed hoarsely, “I love you, too.” With trembling fingers he combed through Miles’ hair where he lay on Alex, his body loving the weight of his friend’s body on him. His thighs ached as his heart throbbed with nothing but love and admiration for Miles.

In the end, Alex knew Miles would be clambering out the window before long, back into the night and then his car - littered with empty beer cans and new memories for them to never forget.

But right now, Miles’ lips on his collarbone, Miles’ breath and words lulling Alex into a lovely trance and far away from doubt...this was a miracle he wanted to stay in a little longer. 

FIN.


End file.
